The Days
by wwc210
Summary: Rose is sent to live with her crazy grandmother in a small town. She has one year there before she turns 18 and moves to NY.Her grandmother, being the crazy woman she is,teaches Rose everything she knows about her stripping days. Once Rose is ready, she will be able to get any job at any strip club in NY.The hottest strip club is hiring & Rose wants in... *Mafia,profanity etc.*
1. Chapter 1

*I don't own any Vampire Academy characters. Just the plot. There're other mob/VA mix stories but MINE IS THE ONLY ONE THAT STARTS OFF LIKE THIS. I don't copy anyone's work, I just love mob stories and movies & I'm in love with the VA series. I lived in New York for a while till I came back to Texas.

Just a little history on Rose before the real story begins. J Enjoy!*

Hay Days

Chapter One

No one has ever given a damned about me. I have always been on my own. So it was of no surprise that my asshole of a step father was sending me to my crazy grandmother's house. Located in the heart of a god-forsaken town in the middle of who knows where. Him and my bitchy mother went on and on about how I was a whore and a "no good child". Yeah fucking right! But really, whatever…one year in hell and I'm out. I was turning 18 exactly when it would be my first complete year in little grandma's hell town. That day and I SWEAR on it…I was getting the first ride out of that hellhole.

I arrived in an old dusty looking town. I looked back at my mother, "Buy mother, I love you." The cold bitch just gave me a look and opened her mouth, "Bye Rose. Don't screw this up. Oh, and don't get pregnant." Typical of the bitch. Always trying to put me down. I slammed the door and mommy-dearest was already speeding away to her cheating husband. God I hope she walks in on that bastard screwing his secretary. "Rosa?" Oh, I know that voice anywhere. I turned around, "Grandma Mazur! I missed you." It was true, I hated the town that my grandma lived in. But she was a total bad ass, so I couldn't complain about that. "My beautiful granddaughter, what big boobs you've grown." That was my grandma in the flesh. As I was saying she is a total bad ass.

She had went on and on about how my ass was enormous, waist tiny, and boobs huge. I just laughed because even though she was a grandma, she didn't act like it. Especially to the men at the American Legion on a Sunday night. Well that's at least what she told me. My grandma was a blunt typed of person. I had live in New York when I was about 10 and so did grandma before she and I both moved. My best friend Lissa and I (still my best friend and still lives in NY) always had spent the night with my grandmother and had the best of times. My grandma was never afraid to talk sex, drugs and drinking with us. She had told us stories of her hay days. Her stripper days in Turkey before she went got a plane ticket straight to New York City. She had been known as the 'Greatest Stripper in New York'. But that was a long ass time ago. She had had my father, Abe, and he had taken the rest of her time raising him. I remember seeing the sparkle in her eyes as she talked about her glory days.

I had got settled in her small two bedroom home and went into the kitchen. There she was with a bandanna in hair, cigarette between her peace fingers. She was cooking something that spelled delicious. And yes, I was super hungry. I walked to the fridge and got a beer out. Grandma didn't care. "So baby", she started, "What do you plan on doing when your one year sentence here is over?" I looked at her grey eyes (just like mine) and smiled, "Well I'm going to move back to New York with Lissa. She said her and her boyfriend are saving up so we can all get an apartment together." She simply nodded and smiled. After a moment she said "How are you supposed to make money?" I was a bit stunned. How exactly was I supposed to make money? "I didn't really think about that. Um, can I apply for a job here?" She gave a thoughtful look, "I can give you…lessons and let you borrow some money. And when you make enough, you can pay me back." I looked at her. "What do you have in mind?" She smiled a toothy grin. "Well with your hour glass figure, big ass, and absolutely gorgeous exotic face with those gray eyes. Oh and that brown beautiful hair to your waist. You could go into the strip industry." I gasped; my grandmother wanted me to become a stripper! After a moment of silence she continued, "I know what you're thinking, 'what the hell is she talking about.' But honey you will make money like it grows on trees! You don't have to be a whore to be a stripper, and I know you dance like you're a pro!" I stared at her. I did love to dance. In fact I was one of the best at it. I looked at her. "Well….WHY THE HELL NOT!" I ran to her and hugged the shit on her. I was always judged, always brought down. But I couldn't deny the times I would stay up thinking of my grandmother's life in her hay day. I was still a virgin but I craved the life of an exotic woman in big city. I was ready. I was ready to learn with the best mentor that ever went up and down a pole.

*What do you think? Tell me! J If people like it I'm going to finish it.*

-Danielle


	2. Chapter 2

This is modern day NY. *I don't own any Vampire Academy characters. Just the plot. Enjoy. I'm going to make the rest of the chapters WAY longer than the first chapter. J

Hay Days

Chapter Two

Fuck, that hurt like a bitch! My grandma was currently putting me though exercises on an old rusty pole. I didn't see any damn point for why I had to do this. I decided to whine. "Grandma, why do I have to practice on this piece of shit? It smells like dirty ass." She started to laugh out loud. "Child, if you know how to be graceful on the hardest pole, with rust and all kinds of shit, then you will float like an angel on a proper one." I guess that was kind of true, but it hurt my fingers SO bad. "I guess that's true. Oh, and grandma? Are there any strip clubs here in this hellhole?" She took a long drag on her cigarette. "No…That's why I moved here. I moved here after your dad was all grown up. His father, your grandpa, had come back for him when he was 18. So Abe could help him take over his business in Turkey," I don't remember a lot about my dad, just that my mom was bitter talking about him. "When I went back to start working again they had replaced me with someone younger and fresh. I was pissed so I packed all my things, and got a ride to the littlest town on the map. I was betrayed by the industry I loved so much" She had a sad look than grinned, "I liked it here because there were lots of single men ready to play." I straight out laughed. My grandma was a whore and she was proud of it. But even though I was going to become a stripper, I wasn't going to let any guy pull me down. I knew I wouldn't even find anybody that I was interested in, so I had nothing to worry about…

*************One Year Later**************

I was ready. I tuned around to see my grandma, tears in her eyes. She had been saving up to move back to NY, but she gave me the money instead. "I promise grandma, once I earn the money back, I'm bringing you to New York with me…I love you grandma." More tears pooled in her eyes as she pulled me into a hug. "Oh baby I love you too. And don't worry, have fun up there. Once your settled down and I can find a place of my own over there, I will join you." I nodded and smiled. "I won't forget about you, I promise grandma." I kissed her cheek and turned to see the traveling bus had arrived. I would arrive in New York in 5 days. With one last glance at my grandma, I blew a kiss to her and boarded the bus. Holy fucking shit. I was going to New Fucking York. I was excited to see Lissa and see her reaction to my job interest. I laughed. All I can say is, New York get ready. Rose Hathaway is coming into town.

*********5 days later**********

After 5 long and hard days of bus travel, we pulled into the New York Bus Station. I looked out the window to see a beautiful girl with a slim build, green eyes, and bleach blonde hair holding up a sign. Lissa. She was smiling like there was no tomorrow and talking rapidly to good looking guy with black hair and blue eyes. So this must be Christian, Lissa's boyfriend. Well he sure as hell looked like nothing Lissa went for in the past. I walked down the steps of the bus and was practically tackled. "Omigod Rose! Look at you. You look so good! Oh how I have missed you so much!" She was squeezing me hard but I couldn't help but laugh. "Lissa I missed you so much too. I can't believe I'm here! One year past so fucking quickly." She nodded her head enthusiastically, all of her white teeth showing. "Rose I want you to meet my boyfriend, Christian. Isn't he adorable?!" I smiled shaking his hand. "Yes, I've heard all about you. Hi I'm Rose Hathaway." Christian smiled. "Nice to meet you Rose, here let me get your stuff." He picked up my luggage for me while Lissa was being a happy chatterbox. "So Rose, we has this beautiful penthouse in the middle of downtown! Oh and guess what Christian has cars for us too! But it's kind of a pain in the ass to find parking." Wow. So he must have LOTS of money. It was one small detail Lissa had forgotten to tell me over the phone. Oh well. It could have been worse. "Lissa, I need to find a job. Are there any clubs near the penthouse, so I can apply at?" She nodded and pointed at Christian. "My baby is one of the bouncers at this new club his friend owns. Its smack in the center of downtown. As New York Times says 'It's the hottest club in NY'. "She said with a news reporter voice. " Oh wait. Never mind. Honey didn't you say that all the waitress job slots were already filled? They only have slots open for strippers. Oh well, we can look somewhere else…" I swallowed. Okay I was going to tell her. "Lissa…it's perfect…I can apply there..." she gasped and looked at me, her hands covering her mouth. After what seemed like fucking forever, I opened my mouth. "Lissa you know I LOVE to dance…and I'm fucking super good at it. My grandma taught me some stuff about stripping. It's easy money. And …and you don't have to be a whore to be a stripper." I felt like crying. My own best friend didn't except who I was. She must have saw the look on my face. "Rose I'm not disappointed at you. I know you're a hell of a dancer. It was just shock," She laughed. "And I was guessing your grandma would bring you into the family business in the future." I laughed and gave her a hug. "That woman should be a damn recruiter for strip clubs. She's that fucking convincing!" Lissa laughed too and looked at Christian. "Babe you think you can put in a good word for Rose? And maybe get her an 'interview' or audition later on today?" He looked at me than her. "I don't know baby. She is 18 with no type of experience at all. It will be hard but I think I can hook her up." At that same moment Lissa and I both jumped to hug him. Lissa kissed him and I pulled apart pretty quickly. I didn't need to be in the middle of that. "Thank you so much Christian. I promise your bosses won't be unimpressed." He grinned at me. "Well good Rosie. Now you won't be living off me and my love. I laughed at his playful tone. "Oh shut the fuck up!"

I had unpacked at the pent house. Lissa was right it was fucking beautiful. Christian had managed to get me a pre-show with some of the bosses. It was a type of interview for strippers. The only catch was that he left out the details of me having no experience what so ever, and that I was 18. Oh fucking well. I was confident that once they actually saw me, they would hire me in a heartbeat. There was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I yelled. In that moment Christian walked in and said, "Are you ready? I'm about to leave." I looked at myself in the mirror. I had a tight, black, long sleeve cotton dress on. It reached about mid-thigh and had a V neck to show off my assets. I had curled my long hair and only worked on making my eyelashes big and bold. Not to be conceited or anything but I looked smoking hot. I turned around and said, "As ready as I'll ever be." While making my way to the door.

Christian had took me through the back door where he had slided a card for the door to open. Damn, talk about high security or what. He told me to wait in this little waiting area while he went to talk to his boss. Being the nosey bitch I was, got up to listen at door he had went through. And that's when I heard a voice. "Christian, I don't have time to watch a child audition. I bet she hasn't even grown her tits yet." I heard laughing and it pissed me off. This asshole was making fun of me in front of 20 or so men and he didn't even know me! "She is 18 and has no type of experience what so ever. If I would have known this fucking shit I would of never agreed. It's a waste of time!" I heard Christian clear his throat. "Sir, if you were to see her. She is Lissa's friend. And while I only have eyes for Lissa, I can't deny Rose is an absolute beauty. Just let her audition and then make your decision." There was a pause. "I guess so but, if by some chance I send her to the second round, its Mr. Belikov decision. Just tell her he isn't as nice as me. Member it's his club so it's HIS whores." Christen had told me there were 2 rounds I needed to go through. The first being the audition with the bosses colleagues, the second meeting private with the boss himself. Christian started speaking again. "Thank you Sir, I promise she won't disappoint you." As I heard footsteps I ran back to the leather coach. Christen walked outside the door. "Okay Hathaway you're in. Now get your ass up and go in there." My heart started to beat fast. This was it.

*The rest of the chapters won't have '5 hours later & etc. I just have to do that because I'm not going to write 5 days of Rose on a bus. So yeah, review & THANK YOU or all of yalls support. Oh & I might need a beta as my chapters get longer J* & I PROMISE Dimitri will be here soon. Plus Rose & Christian will get close (like bro & sis) & will be sarcastic asses to each other. LOTS of LOVE!

-Danielle.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Lol, I like to put a whole scene together & not space them because it confuses me but oh well. J I hope yall enjoy this chapter. I might rewrite it, I don't know. It depends. & "Who Booty This – French Montana Remix" was my inspiration. 3 I also have a BURSTING cyst & YES it fucking hurts. ;( So I don't really feel well. /;

Breath

Chapter 3

*FLASHBACK*

"I can't do it grandma!" I told her with an exasperated sigh. I couldn't even lift my weight on to the fucking pole! I was tired and frustrated.

"Now child," She said. "What do you do when you fall? Do you stay on the floor like a dumb ass? No hun, you pick yourself up and start whatever the hell you left off… Our lives are too damn short to feel sorry for ourselves. We must get up and simply try again." She touched my cheek and smiled.

"So what must you do?" I looked at her. I took a deep breath. "I must simply try again," I said.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Breathing has to be the easiest thing to do in the world. It's simple, inhale… exhale. But in that moment I couldn't breathe. I was suffocating. I was super nervous. I literally felt like pissing in my fucking dress.

Come on Hathaway. Grow some balls! I walked into the room, the smell of smoke, sex and alcohol in the air. I swallowed hard.

There was a group of 17 men, all chit-chatting like there wasn't a fucking worry in the world. All of the bastards looked like they shited out money for a living.

They were young or so, with plush leather couches surrounding them. Talk about pigs in a blanket. None of them had noticed that I had walked in. There was a little mirror stage with a pole in the center of the room.

Of course there was a future co-worker there, shaking her not so big ass in one of the suited man's face. I laughed to myself. Pa-fucking-thetic. And they were worried about how I danced? I laughed to myself at that.

A man with a dark blue suit finally noticed me. He had emerald eyes and messy (but sexy) black hair.

He just stared at me. Suddenly, the whole room had gone quiet and all eyes were on me at that moment. I could feel the sweat on my hands forming.

Mr. Messy & Sexy walked up to me, his eyes had a lusty look in them as he circled me like a fucking shark. "And you ma lady, must have a name." He kissed my hand and I had to fight to urge to cringe.

I recognized his voice as the one that Christian was talking to when I was outside. So this was the bastard talking shit about me not even two minutes ago? What a two-faced dick head. And here he was trying to butter me up.

It was one of the things I hated most about people.

I gave a little smile. "Hathaway, Rose Hathaway…" His eyes widened. "So you're the beauty Christian was talking about…My name is Adrian Ivashkov. But you my beautiful creature can call me Adrian."

Okay, so this guy was kind of a weird-o. And he also reeked of whiskey and what I'm assuming is pussy juice. "So Rose, you have our full attention my dear, the floors yours." I nodded quickly; I was SO NOT going to make a fool out of myself.

I looked up at the ceiling, praying a silent prayer; this one is for you grandma.

The lights dimmed as I made my way to the center stage. I sensually but gracefully moved once around the pole. Here goes nothing. I wrapped my fingers, getting a tight grip around the pole. I lifted my body up into a split shape while shaking my ass. Hey, a girl gotta do what a girl gotta do.

I walked outside the club with a huge ass grin on my face. Not only did I make it to the second round, I also made about a grand for shaking my ass for ten minutes.

Mr. Ivashkov and every male in the room had looked at me like I was a Greek goddess when I had finished. .Adrian's and mines conversation ended with, 'Welcome to the second round to becoming a Frostbite dancer…' With that I had left feeling every pair of eye balls on me. I also remembered my future co-worker sending death glares my way. I think the bitches name was Tasha.

Well she could go fuck herself because I wasn't going anywhere. I intended to make my grandmothers money back, and bring her home here in New York. I also intended to make myself a new title, Queen Bee that is. And, yes, I was going to become queen up in this bitch.

I walked into my new home pent house with Christian. He had kept begging me in the car to tell him if I had made it or not. I had just looked straight ahead, saying nothing. I was likening the little game I was about to play.

I saw Lissa sitting on a dark stool, her laptop on the granite table in the kitchen. As soon as she saw me she bombarded me with a million questions. "Omigod Rose! Did you make it to the second round?! Were you nervous? Who did you dance in front of? Omigod you didn't make it, did you? Oh what am I talking about, of course you made it. Did you meet ? Oh tell me!

I had to bite my lip to hold in my laughter. "Okay, okay, no I didn't meet Mr. Bluebell. Some dickhead named Adrian Ivashkov and seventeen or so men 'interviewed me. And Lis… I didn't…" I covered my face with my hands, making sure they couldn't see my smile.

"Aw shit…"started Christian. "Babe she didn't make…"

I didn't even let the punk ass finish his statement. "I DIDN'T DISAPPOINT BITCHES!"I yelled with joy, "I GOT INTO THE MOTHERFUCKING NEXT ROUND!" Next thing you know Lissa and me are both screaming and practically bouncing like a fucking bunny.

"Wait! Rose I have two surprises for you!" I grinned, "Lissa you didn't have to get me anything you know." But she didn't have any of it and ran upstairs.

I looked at Christian and opened my mouth. "Did you doubt me you cock sucking ass wipe?" He started cracking up and rolled his eyes. "Never… ever, would I do that to the cock sucking princess." I flicked him off just as Lissa started coming down the stairs. "Rose, close you fucking eyes."

I wasn't in the mood to argue so I did just that. All of a sudden I was attacked by a little force.

I opened my eyes and was staring in bright blue ones. Mia. "You fucking whore, I missed your ass so much!" She was squeezing me hard, almost like how Lissa was when I first arrived in New York.

I was smiling full-on and felt happier than I had in a few days. Mia has been one if Lissa's and mines friend back when I had lived in NY. She had bleached blonde curly hair with a dolls face, and if I remembered correctly, the girl who was nominated to become Queen of the Whores one day…

I hadn't cared what anybody had said about her then, and surely didn't give two fucks about what people had to say now.

"Oh girl how've I missed your giant ass so much. Oh, and here Rosie, me and Lissa bought this for you."

She handed me a big box with holes in it. I looked at it and wasn't sure what was inside. As I grabbed the heavy as fuck box, I felt something slide in it.

"What did yawl bitches get me now…" I opened the box and gasped. It was a St. Bernard puppy! I had always wanted one. "Omigod, guys…I fucking love yall so much you crazy whores. It's so fluffy!"

Lissa and Mia walked and hugged me. Mia was petting him and started to tell me about him.

"He is a six week old baby. His name is Kano and he was looking for the perfect whore to be his new owner. Oh yeah, he is potty trained and will grow up to be a two-hundred pound beast." I laughed. It was official, I was so fucking happy right now, that I wanted to go out and have fun.

"Let's go out tonight! I want to get drunk!" Mia said, while shaking her ass a little.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. I want to celebrate my new job, puppy and more importantly my new family." I said with a proud smile.

"Yes girl," Mia started, "and party to the fact that I am your fellow co-worker now. Not a stripper but still, a slutty waitress. Let's go and get crunked up in Frostbite bitches!" We all laughed and departed to get ready to party it out.

By the time we were ready to go, I looked at myself one more time at the mirror. I had on black and white lace leggings with a tight, black corset. I also had curled my long hair to perfection and did a smokey-eye makeup look. I slipped on my white stilettos and walked outside to Lissa's black Camaro. Mia and Christian followed suit, making fun of each other.

As we were driving to Frostbite, I decided that tonight would be the night I would let go with a man. A REAL, HOT, SEXY MAN. No sex because I was a virgin, but some fun couldn't hurt anybody.

*I will correct my grammar/typing process later, like I said I AM sick. ;(

Also go to Big Dogs Huge Paws, adopt a gentle giant toady!

I ALSO/ MIGHT RE-WRITE THIS CHAPTER. Prop am!

-Danielle .


End file.
